Until It Sleep
by Supermanic Soul24
Summary: the sequel to blackened. hell's shadow looms over jump city, the teen titans are going to need help from an old enemy. while a love will begin RavenOc
1. Regin in blood

Until it sleeps

This is the sequel to a story I thought would suck. I was wrong you the fans like it. Just a few thing's One I'm Changing Dante Age from 15 to 19. It goes with the plotline of this story. By the way remember that in blackened robin remade his costume.sorry for the take off i had to do somefixing for some chapter's

It has been Three year since Robin rescue starfire from Slade. In those three years a lot of things happened. One terra Left the titans for her own reasons, two Superboy and wonder girl joined the group. It seem like the titans were at a clam with evil. But will strike like a bat out of hell

New selam Dr Fate Lair

Dr Fate was sitting down wearing his golden costumebehind a desk. He was talking to a dark Figure "Now as you know the sigh from heaven tells that the demon siege is on the way" He said, the Figure nodded yes "I would go into this Battle. But the Demon's are too over whelming so if you stop the demons from taking over I give you what you what Agreed?" Dr Fate said

"Agreed" the figure said "now go fourth you time slip away" Dr Fate said the figure walked away "only time can tell if humanity can survive this ancient Evil" Dr Fate said

Meanwhile in Jump City. 2 in the morning

On the top Floor of a high-rise Building. A large man looks down at Jump City. The man was in his mid life his hair was shaved off, wearing a Black Cloak with a pentagram on the back. He was holding a staff on the top end was an orb glowing bright red. "Soon the city will fall to my hands then the world shall feel my powers" the door a few feet behind him open up. A small lesser demon came in "sir some of the demon's are ready should we have them go into down and get the humans?" "Send a Two dozen to get some Human's. Then bring them here for there sowing"

The café an hour later

Raven walked out of the café alley exit. She had decided to leave after hearing some awful poems. "Damn this night poems suck. I'm going to mediate when I get home" she Thought "Help me Please" Raven turned around to see a man crawling to her. His leg's were ripped off where his legs should be were replace by a trail of Blood. "God what did this to you" she said walking over to him. Just before she could get to the man, a claw came down piercing his chest. The man bit down so hard his teeth popped out. Raven stepped back her hands and eyes were glowing with a Black aurora "show you're self"

For out of the shadows a demon emerged. This demon is a lesser powered meaning low intelligent and walks on all fours also very sharp claws. The demon pulled out his claw out of dead body, Two pints of Blood sprayed all over the alley hitting Raven. "A Demon how did it get here?" she thought the demon charge towards her, raven flew in the air pointing her Black glowing hand at a nearby dumpster "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" a black aura manifested around the dumpster. She threw the dumpster at the demon, putting the monster into a wall. "Is it dead?" she said landing on the ground. The demon jumped out of the rubble. It lunged at Raven. Raven shot her black fire, but the demon moved to her side then knocked her down. She landed on her back the demon pinned to the ground with its left front leg it had its right going for the kill. Raven closed her eyes ready to die the suddenly she heard to Two shots. She should have been dead but she wasn't. Raven opened here eyes to see the demons hand blow off gushing out lots of blood. She turned her head to see smoke coming from the darkness. The demon leaped into the air toward the smoke. Raven could see a figure smiting down the demon with a sword. Raven quickly got back on her feet. "Thanks for the help who are you?" the figure stepped out of the dark. The first thing Raven notice was he was wearing leather Trench coat, gun hoister where inside the coat. He was also wearing a black sleeveless shirt with brown pants, over the shirt was a necklace with a blue gem The last thing she notice was his unnaturally good looks Raven knew who this person was"Dante what you doing here" she said pointing her black ready to attack"I know you don't trust me but listen there's more of those demon then you think" he said Raven lowed her hand but kept the evil stare"go on" "after tonight their we be one Days until the demon siege of this city will take place if we can't stop them they'll take over the world" he said "the demon siege! I thought that was just legend" Raven said with surprise in her tone "so are you going to trust me and take me to you team?" he saidsheathing his sword"all right" she said "good follow me" Dante walked back into the darkness raven followed "so how did you now the demon siege is happening?" she said walking along side Dante "Dr fate told me. He's dying so he can stop the demon siege which is why he sent me" they kept walking till they turned to the right into a parking lot there were no cars. except a 1966 mustang red high gloss paint job

With hemi power engine meaning very loud engine, Dante reach into his coat pocket and pulled out the keys. "So how do you get to your Base?" he said opening the driver side door. "Drive toward the bridge then look for an island with a T shape Building can't miss it" she said getting into the car Dante and raven close there door at the same time. Dante Started up the car "Hold on tight" they took right off at a fast speed

20 min later at the titan tower garage door

Dante drove up to the garage door. Raven got then walked up to a Dial box, entered a nine digit number with that the door opened. Once she got back in the car Dante speeded in the garage. He parked his car next to the t car they both got out at the same time. "Raven wake up your teammates we need to talk to them now!" He said she walked up to the intercom pushed the button that was label all room's "everybody in the living room we need to talk" she said "come on the elevator is this way" Raven walked Dante followed.

In the living room

Raven walked in the living room to see her team. Robin in his costume was sitting down. Starfire was laying her head on his shoulder. Beastboy was still dozy going from sleep to wake. The new member superboy was wearing his leather jacket over his super s shirt also wearing blue tight jeans. Another member was wonder girl wearing red pants and shirt. Her long blonde hair was in a pony tail. "Raven what is the problem?" she said in confusion. "Demons are going to take over the city. Soon the world" she said "two things, one how did demons get here? Two how did you know" Robin said "perhaps I can answer that" Dante said walking next to raven "You!" robin, starfire and beastboy said

"After tonight we have one day before the demon siege and only one more before they spread onto the world" Dante said "just a second here He's a villain" superboy said getting up "cool it hot head" wonder girl said superboy was right in front of Dante "how do we know this is not some trick?" superboy said poking Dante "why should we trust you" Dante grabbed superboy's arm. Twisted it then threw him into the wall behind him. Superboy got up pissed. Before he could fight back wonder girl caught him with her lasso. "I told you not to it" she said "you don't need you trust ok.If you don't believe me about the demons take alook outside" they all got up the walked to the window. The sky was blocked out by really dark clouds "Dante there was no clouds in the sky when we were out there what going on?" Raven said "the clouds will bring fourth tears of crimson" Dante said a loud thunder came with those words the rain began only this rain wasn't water it was Blood. Starfire cover her eyes in Robin's Chest "how is this happening?" he said Beastboy threw up "this is sick and not in the good way" he said while wiping the puke off his mouth. Superboy and wonder girl stood their in shock. The rain only lasted one min ten seconds "that was the sigh from hell saying the demon siege will happen. "So are you going to help me?"

Trapped in purgatory

A lifeless object, alive

Awaiting reprisal

Death will be their acquisition

The sky is turning red

Return to power draws near

Fall into me, the sky's crimson tears

Abolish the rules made of stone

Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past

Betrayed by many, now ornaments dripping above

Awaiting the hour of reprisal

Your time slips away

Raining blood

From a lacerated sky

Bleeding its horror

Creating my structure

Now I shall reign in blood!

Raining Blood Slayer

I'm back and it is good to be back. Hoped you liked the it read review

If there is a hell this is how it smell's walk in the rain


	2. chapter two: Dante origin part 1

Until it sleeps

I don't own teen titans

"So are you going to help me?" Dante said looking at the Blood Rain flowing red and strong. Robin was stroking starfire's hair. "For Humanity I'll team up with you," Robin said Vague "yes we must stop this beasts from hurting anyone" starfire said, "good how about you two" Dante said looking at superboy and wonder girl "your God damn right I'm In" superboy said "count me in" wonder said while untying Superboy "yeah lets go Kick some ass" beastboy said throwing his arm in the air "Idiot!" Raven and Dante said at the same time they looked at each for a second "now that's settle we have work to" Dante stood in front of Robin "Robin you trained by batman so I know you have a weapon workshop somewhere here" Dante said with a grin"Yes that's true" he said "good you have some work to do in there" Dante walked to the elevator "you all might want to train or say good bye to family" robin stepped "wait why do you say that" Robin said in a angry tone "some of us might not come back from the demon siege" Dante got in elevator pushed the garage button then went down."I don't know if we should trust him" superboy said "I'm with you but we have no choice we need his help" Robin said "I'm going back to bed" beastboy said walking to his room"Me to" robin said also walking with starfire at his side. "I'm going to be sore in the morning" superboy said wonder girl and raven began to talk "it seem like he's hiding his emotion" wonder girl said "when I met him it was like a can feel a inner sorrow mixed with a deep anger" raven said in a worried tone wonder girl could see the look in her eyes "you love him don't you?" she said "no! Beside you like the fucking boy of steel" Raven said Glaring daggers at her a computer screen blew up "shut up you said you won't say that out loud" Wonder girl said blushing being scared at the same time "I'm going get some sleep" Raven said walking to her room

In the Garage

Dante was sleeping in the backseat of his car. His sword was next to him leaning on his shoulder. Dante was tossing, turning. He was have a nightmare sweat was beating down on his face.

Dante dream

The fire's blaze was burning bright. A six year old Dante was get stone's throw at him. The angry people was kicking and spiting on him. A young women was being held back by two large men "leave him alone he is just a child" another man came from the fire dragging a beaten man "I beg you please don't kill my" she was hit across the face

"It was you who had the abomination" the man was already holding a staff. With his left hand he pulled out a Sword "noo!" the beaten man charged with anger in his eyes. "I'm getting sick of you" he points his staff to his attacker "sleep in the fire" a red Beam came from the staff. He had hit his target "ahh!" he was disintegrated into ashes. "Now that his gone" he said turning back at the women "your next" he picked her up by grabbing her black hair "Dante please live" those were her last word's. She was stabbed though the throat. "No you killed them" Dante said he reach for the women body. Before he could reach her he passed out from the pain.

Back in reality

"Dante wake up your having a nightmare" raven said shaking him. Dante head shot up he reach for his sword. Unsheathed it then pointed at Raven "it was just a nightmare calm down" she said placing her hand on his shoulder. His breathing was heavy he felt the cold sweat on his face. Dante Quickly sheath his sword "sorry about that" he said

"It's ok" she said. He got out of his car closing the door behind him. "What time is it Raven?" he said putting his trench coat on "nine in the morning everyone's awake"

"Good we have some work to do. After breakfasts we will have a briefing of are enemy"

Dante walked passed Raven. Raven started seeing mental images. She saw a woman getting stabbed in the throat by a large man in a cloak holding a staff. Raven fell to her knees. "Raven you alright?" he said helping her up. "I'm fine" she said "ok tell them the briefing will be in half an hour" he said while opening the truck. Dante pulled out a wooden box.

Meanwhile somewhere under ground of jump city

"Master Vincent the demon summon is almost completed" a voice said from the darkness. Vincent staff was glowing bright red "how about the human sowing project?" He said stare into the bright red light "that's finish a few screams then some patch work did the Trick" think about torture they when though made him smile. "Soon mankind will bow down to me" he started laughing very evil.

Back at the tower

Everyone was in the living room waiting for Dante. Robin was staring to get impatient as Did superboy Wonder girl was talking to starfire just some small talk. "Damn it" his hand held game said those two words he hates Game over. He threw it aside "where the hell is he?" Robin said. "Last time I saw him he was with raven's getting some information on the demons were fighting" beastboy said "I'm not sure we should have him here we can take care of this problem on are own" Superboy said "What that I hear" Dante walked out of the hallway. He and Raven carried a wooden box into the living Room. They set it down in front of the crouch where everyone was sitting. "Now as you all know we are going to be fighting demons. So I'm going to give you a briefing on the enemy" He said as raven was putting a disk into the computer "Raven you ready?" raven typed away until an image of a Demon popped up on the screen. A/N it was the one that attacked raven in the first chapter "This demon is called a usra, the only reason we call it that is because it fight like a bear" Dante said "Now the usra will get on its hid legs then strike you down" raven said "so when fighting go for the heart. Bring them down faster now on to the next demon" Dante said coolly. Raven type up another demon picture. This demon walked on two legs its right hand claw was larger than the left. "This piece of shit is called Impaler. Name the reason we call it that you get a dollar!" Dante said sarcastically "because of its Claw" beastboy said, Everyone Looked at him. "Oh I wasn't supposed to answer was I?"Everyone replied nodded "anyway, this demon will use its right claw. Or it will grab random object using them like a weapon" Raven said "all the demon have one thing in common, any Holy can be used on them if any of us are injured hide on holy grounds" "but Dante we have no Holy Weapons Here" Robin replied "that where your wrong. Raven if you will" raven opened the wooden box.Inside the box were thirty syringes "these syringes are pack with holy water straight from the Vatican" Dante said, "each of you take five" Raven said getting her five. Robin got his next Soon they all had one. "Robin quick question" Dante said "What's that?" he replied

"The last time we fought you had those flying disc that either blew up or froze your Enemy?" he said, "yes why do you want to know?" Dante reached into his coat pocket pulling out a Bottle of holy water "I though you could have the same thing only holy water" Dante threw the water to Robin, with out blinking he caught it "Do what ever you can do today, because we going to see pure hell" Dante walked into the halls

7 o'clock the weight room

Everyone except Dante and Beastboy were in their. Superboy was benching 90 pounds,Robin practice combos on the punching bag. Wonder girl did pull ups. Starfire did her usual sit ups for her abs. raven was meditating. Superboy put the dumbbell back on its stand "hey where's Beastboy at?" he said breathing heavily "he had something to take care of something" Wonder girl replied "what do you think he's doing" superboy said

Outside behind the tower

Beastboy stood in front of cyborg's memorial. The memorial had a bronze statue of cyborg. It read "he was made with an iron flesh but inside beat a heart of brave" "hey man We miss you down here, you said to me before you died that you get the bastard who broke my back I thank you for that" he placed a single rose on the memorial "You gave your life so we could live we about to do the same thing for humanity. Even though you're not here fighting with us we know you're with us. If we don't make it we will see you soon" beastboy's tear fell on to the grave as he looked to the sky.

The elevator

Raven was getting tried of the weight room so she decided to go on the roof to mediate. When she got to the roof she heard a haunting medley. It came from the side of the roof pointed to the city. Raven walked over to the sound to see Dante playing guitar.Dante guitar was a Black Gibson Flying V with wham bar. Dante was playing the first solo in master of puppets. "He plays with such inner sorrow" before He got to the chorus in the song he switched to playing his own licks. When he was done he turned to Raven. "Sorry if I interrupted" she walking up to him "it's ok" he said while turning his guitar off "How long have you been playing?" she asked

"Since I was six living in Germany" "you lived in Germany" she said pulling off her hood. "It's where I was born. Raven are you a half demon?" he asked out of nowhere. Raven eyes winded "h-h-how did you know that?" she said "half demons and half angel are one of a kind so how you get you demon side" Dante said smirking putting his guitar down "I never told this to no one expect starfire"She said with a little worry in her tone "your secret is safe with me" he said sitting down on the edge. She sat down next to him. "it all started with a demon leader named Trigon, one day he was attacking a enemy village when he saw my Mother" she said holding back her emotions "if you don't want to talk about" he said putting his hand on her shoulder "no I'll continue" she took a deep Breath "he raped her then nine months later

I was born. But my Mother died when I was ten. At 14 I escaped my Realm then met up with the titans the rest is history" a long silent fell over them both Until Dante broke the silent "I Know how you feel having to hide your emotion after living most your life in Strife" he said looking into her deep Violent Eyes "you mean your dream?" Dante looked at her "I was hoping your Dark power would not see the horror of my dream" he said"What happened to the man and woman in your dream?" Raven said, Dante looked at the sky for a moment then back at Raven "it all started in Heaven with my Father"

Flashback

A tall pale Blonde hair Angel with unnatural good looks named Azriel Stood before the Creator "you dare deify me what the reason for your Action" Azriel bought his head up "Father God All these years of severing and you throw us aside for your Humans" he said with a powerful rage "That enough you shall be Punished for you treachery To Hell with you" A portal opened under Azriel. He looked up at the Creator. "Be gone with you" the creator gave Azriel a Thunderous Blow to the head knocking him out. As he began his descent toward the Earth His Snow White Wing's became Pure Black. Before his wing became pure demotic he hit the earth. He had landed in Medieval Germany

A day later

As Azriel opened His eyes he could hear a woman signing. When he had laid eyes on her all his hatred towards Humanity went away. She had long black hair, sapphire Eyes. Her face was more beautiful than anything he had seen in heaven. She looked into his eyes "so you're finally awake" she said soaking Azriel Head cloth "How did I get here?" he asked trying to get up "you should not move you're baldy wounded" she put his cloth back on his head. Azriel looked at his body. She had wrapped his broken bones. "I found you lying unconscious I brought back to my farm" she replied, "Thanks what is your name Maiden" "My name is Anja what's your name Stranger"

This is a two-part flash back. Yes I forgot to put a song at the start Hoped you liked it read review Oh and Anji that not a type-o it's a German name


	3. Chapter three:Dante orgin part 2

Until it sleeps

I don't know the teen titans

On the roof of the titan tower Dante was sitting next Raven telling his origins. "How come your father didn't get send to hell" raven said "it a rare thing among Angel. Some of us don't completely change with out the full change we can't go. So we hit the earth" Dante said looking to the night light "so tell me more about your mother and father" she said "two weeks after my father met mother he worked with her on the farm"

Flashback

Anji walked out of the barn holding a bucket of milk. She was wearing a brown dress with a white shirt. "Settle down you stupid bull" she turn to see Azriel trying to com down a pissed off bull. He was wearing leather Pants that Ashley made. He's shirt was off to show his rock hard body. Ashley she smiled as he was working. Azriel dodge the bull's gore's left to right "ok that's it" he turned grabbed the bull by it horn's forcing the animal to turn over. "That will teach you not to buck me." Azriel shook the dust off. "Azriel time to eat" Azriel waked into the home. Inside the house was no bigger that a two bed room apartment. Anji placed the meat down along with the goat's milk "so Anji how long have you lived here?" he said before taking a bite out of some salted meat "All my life it became mine after my father left to war" she said there was a long silent until Anji broke it "so where did you come from Azriel" after she said that he paused "should I tell her" he thought "well are you going to tell me?" she said in a smart mouth way with a smile. Before he could say something a Roar came from out side. They dropped their food and ran out side when they got outside they saw a Mountain lion killing the sheep. "Oh no the sheep Azriel hold off the lion I'll get my bow and Arrows" she said running in the house. Azriel tackle the lion rolling around, the lion clawed at his face leaving scratches on his face and body. Azriel pushed his head up to avoid bites "that's it I have to use my wings" he thought as he his wings slowly came out of his back. An arrow stuck the lion in the head; the lion fell dead on to Azriel covering his wings he looked over to see Anji holding a bow "damn she can aim well" he thought as he struck his wings in his back. "Azriel are you aright?" she running to him with the look of worry on her face "yes I'm alright just some scratches" he pushed the lions body off of him she placed her hand on his shoulder dropping her bow. "Here let me have a look at you" she looked at the scratches on his face there was one on his left check. Another one on his lower lip most of the scratches are on his chest. "Doesn't look deep I can wrap it up" she said while helping him to his feet "better bandaged it up fast before she notice the fast heal" he thought Anji notice a panicked baby sheep running in circle's she walked toward it she got on her Knees, then placed her hand on the sheep. As soon as he hand came down on the sheep it calm down. She gave the sheep a warn smile that seem to have an effect on animal may be human. Azriel gave a look of pure wonder she only had to touch the sheep to calm "she has a god given gift of calm" Anji let the animal go to run of she looked back to Azriel "let's get your scratches treated" Anji grabbed his hand and lead him to house.

Six days later

Azriel and Anji were riding horse on the plains near her house. Anji was a natural she was riding as the horse was a part of her. Azriel with his angel ability was the same as Anji. Anji later got of her horse to watch him ride. Azriel was trying to impress her so with his angel ability stood on his horse. He looked over to Anji to see her smiling. Of course his back was turned he didn't notice the tree, "this is not going to end well" she said observing. The house ran under the branch knocking off Azriel. Anji eruption in laugher, after awhile they lay down Anji was lying on Ariel he was stroking her hair. "Anji can I ask you something?" he said "what's your question Azriel?" she said looking into his eyes "what I like to know is how you got your gift of calm" Anji paused for a moment "I had it for a long time ever since I could remember I had this gift. Whether it was humans or animal I could calm them with a single touch" she said looking at her hands "Azriel I know you for two weeks but its seems like forever" she looked into his dark hazel eyes "it does seem like forever" their face were getting closer as they were about to kiss "wait I can do it" Azriel said standing up "but why I thought you loved me?" she said as her eyes watered "I do love you with all my heart its just that I have something to show you" he said looking sad "what do you have to show me?" she said getting up, Azriel sighed then he grew his wings out of his back "y-you're an angel" she has a mixed look of shock and confusion "yes the day you found me I was banished from heaven I understand if you don't can't love a monster" he said holding his head in timid "Azriel I don't care if you a fallen angel I still love you anyway" she said holding his face "you do" "Yes azriel I fell in love with you because of the way you made me" Ashley said smiling, Azriel held her then leaned into a kiss. Azriel fell to the ground with Anji on top of him. The kiss got deeper it turned in to something more beautiful as the sunset turned to dusk.

Flashback ends

"Then nine months later I was born" Dante said he did seem to notice when raven leaned on him. "That's how you mother met you dad, but what about your dream?" she said "it happened when I was six. My life was going great Father taught my how to fly, Mother show my how to use a bow. Until that day I was practicing with my bow when a mob of people came from the town. They were being lead by a man holding a staff, they said that I was an abomination to god so then got my mother out of the barn to beat her. I was getting stones throw at me so I could help her. Father when came back from hunting to tried fight the man but his staff held some kind of power that killed him. Then set fire to my home as they killed my mother" he said in a sorrow tone "but how did you survive?" Dante showed the symbol on his sword. It was the symbol of a griffin "It's the symbol of my sword master he found me then took care of me his name was chritsoph " he said sheathing his sword "how did he found you?" raven asked

Flashback

After the mob killed Dante Parents, left along with most of the mob left but three stayed behind, looking down at a passed out Dante. The men were wearing German solider uniform. "we carry out the plan did you steal anything from the house before it burned" one of them said "I just got the" he was interrupted by a chough coming from Dante "he still alive kill him!" one of them said holding the Sword above Dante's head "leave him alone" the voice came from behind them,They turned around to see a man in his early 40's with long Black hair and eyes he was wearing a white cape with red coiler, the solider notice the broadsword he was holding at his side "you dare resisted the German army who are you" the leader said "No point introducing myself to the dead" he said. "Kill him" one of ran to the swordsman. In the blink of an eye the swordsman, he cut the solider but he was still standing. The swordsman hit the hilt of his sword causing blood to erupted out of the body, "anyone else want to die at my hands" he pointed the sword at the remaining soldier's. Both of them threw their weapons down then ran away.

Three days later

Dante woke up in a small house in the mountains between Germany and the Netherlands. Dante notice that there was sword's displayed on the right wall. He got up and saw chisoph smoking a pipe. "Your luck to be alive" Chisoph said blowing smoke from his noise. "How did I get here" Dante said looking confused "Some soldiers were going to kill you. I fought them away then brought you here to treat your wounds but they healed up fast as so notice the wings" he put on his pipe, Dante remember what happened to his mother and father. Chisoph notice the look of sorrow on his face "my name is Chisoph a swordsman of the griffin sword style though you couldn't protect the one you loved I can ensure that you can find the strength within your self to avenge them if you agreed to learn the griffin style" Dante thought for a min then nodded yes Chisoph stood up "boy what is your name?" he asked "Dante is my name" Dante said chisoph stood up walk to the displayed on the wall. He grabbed a broadsword from the wall and gave it to Dante "until you master the griffin style this will be your sword, once you master the style I will forge you your" Dante looked down at the blade he knew after tomorrow that his life was going to shift for that point on.

Flashback ends

"it took me six years to master the style once I did my master made me this sword" Dante said looking at his sword as he did many years ago "wait your born in medevil Germany but you don't look so old" she said "I haven't age since I turned 19" he said "oh that explains it" she said, they both were silent until raven yawned she leaned back on Dante "could you play you guitar some more" Raven said closing her eyes Dante turned his amp back on and began to play a cover of the cult's Edie after he was finish playing he saw raven sleeping. He put down his guitar to pick up raven to take her to her room.

Ten in the morning

After the titan had there breakfast, everyone was in the living getting ready. Robin was adding the holy water disc into his belt. Along with some of his boomerangs, Wonder girl attached her lasso to her belt. Dante loaded his Smith and western's "remember these basted show no mercy in battle don't take any pity for them spare no demon" Dante put his gun into the holsters. Raven brought out a map of the city she then displayed it on the table "now depending we will enter the city here" she pointed to the location "Beastboy did you get in contact with the National guard" everyone looked at beastboy on the computer "I don't if they got my S.O.S the commutation is down" he said "damn they must have cut the commutation" Robin said "but how can they know how to cut commutation?" starfire said "looks like we are on are own" Dante said taking out a cigarette lighting it. "You know that's bad for you?" starfire said Dante looked at starfire; he took one more puff then put it out on the palm of his hand. "Some how cancer can't affect me, neither can this wound but thanks for your concern" he showed his palm healing rapidly. "You can't die" starfire said looking in wonder "my wounds depending on the size of the wound it won't heal fast. But if I get unholy weapons or too many wound are on my body I can die" Dante exclaimed throwing the cigarette into the trash "ok group we have two hours before it start do as you wish be on alert" Robin said taking a sip of his coffee. The girls walked off to do their own thing. Superboy when to his room beastboy walked off. Leaving robin and Dante in the kitchen with some tension "look I know you still mad about three years ago ok I know what I did can never be forgiven I would have it any other way but you can be a bitch we have to trust each other" he said as Robin listen "why don't you want be forgiven?" "If I don't feel remorse for my sin I can't be forgiven" Dante look deadly serious at Robin "you don't have my forgiveness but you have my trust" Robin said trying to match he when back to drinking his coffee "so how did this group get started?" he asked grabbing a apple from the bowl "it started when I left I did a solo act until a met cyborg and raven" he took once more sip finishing his drink "after beastboy, starfire signed on we became the titans" Dante just looking around until he started to hear a roar "and so it begins I hate the wait before the battle don't you?" robin nodded his head they sat their yet again for sometime now. Until the sound of a guitar echoed though the tower "what the hell was that?" Dante yelled hearing the guitar wail "that's superboy playing his guitar" Dante ran though the hall following the sound, as it got louder. Finally he reached the room superboy was playing his red les Paul, Dante notice the speed he was playing at he snapped his fingers running back in the hall. Superboy kept playing till Dante came back with his flying V. "Didn't know you could play think you can keep up?" superboy said striking a little cocky but look like he knew what he was doing. "Dude I was around when guitar was invented give me the beat I can keep up," Dante said plugging in his guitar superboy began with a light solo that was fast yet easy. Dante met him up doing the same ending by moving the wham bar up and down, he then busted out with a twice as fast solo superboy played it as Dante was. The rest of the group came in the room seeing superboy take on Dante in a guitar off. Super began to sweat play the intro to smoke on the water all the way to the chorus Dante matched it cat scratch fever. After 40 min into the battle both of them where tried "I must say your really good" Dante panted giving superboy his respect "thanks" he said Dante cracked a smile "but good bye" Dante swung his hair once then began playing the fastest solo the group ever heard when Dante ended his Climax the Ampfire blew up. "Shit that was cool" Superboy said cough from the smoke it filled the room. Dante reached in his pocket grabbing a checkbook he wrote something on to it. "Dude your can have that munch money to pay for the amp" superboy said smiling putting his guitar down Dante Handed it to him. Superboy gasped hard he looked back at Dante "Don't ask just buy a new amp" Dante said walking out of the room.

Somewhere in the city

Vincent walked up to a large wooden gate with a blood all around it. He stepped to see about three hundred people. These people were different they were ripped apart they looked like they were sow back together. Organs all over each body, the abominations were bloodthirsty pushing each other roaring loud. A man in a black leather man approached Vincent. "Master there ready to be unleashed, but the demon will take a couple of min's" he said bowing down to him "got a little too many neither less let them out" Vincent shot a beam of light at the gate blowing it away. "Oh shit" the monster ran out looking at the man in the mask, "sir help me" he tried to run but an abomination tackle him down eating him. Soon 30 of them were feasting on his warm flesh. "You want more get some" Vincent pointed them to an exit leading into a peaceful city.

The tower 11:50

While the group was in the kitchen, beastboy grab the remote from the coffee table. He was going to watch his animal show when a broadcast came on it showed the city in chaos "guy take a look at this shit" the group ran to the T.V "riot have broken out all over the city, sources say there is no reason behind these attack, witness said the victim have been eaten be the cannibals" a voice said then it when to the live feed showing mutated humans attacking the cizens. "What the fuck are they?"Wonder girloutburst in pure anger Dante looked at the group "those are abominations, there like zombies except when they kill you, you don't become them, only with a cheap revival " Dante exclaimed Robin came fourth "but you said it won't start till 12:00 noon" robin yelled Dante snapped his fingers "shut up" Dante bowed his head "don't tell him to" superboy was cut off "shut up I can't hear" Dante looked like he was in deep contrition Raven walked p to him "what wrong?" she asked it seemed like Raven was worried about him, he looked out the window at the city the power in the tower when out "what's going on" starfire said standing next to Robin in fear "do you hear that?" Dante said

yep you guess it it's a cliffhanger but don't worry the next chapter it coming soon this rime the blood will flow freely in battle of Good an Evil


	4. darkness kills the light

Until it sleeps

I don't own teen titan

"Do you hear that" Dante looked out side the window. He looked at the clock it read the hour that threaten Doom. "Oh shit get down now!" just as he said that a loud boom came from town. Robin got starfire down covering her body with his own. Wonder girl got under the couch along with superboy and beastboy. Raven made a black barrier around her and Dante. As soon as the rumble stop they all got up "everyone ok" beastboy said. "Turn on the news" Robin said. Wonder girl pushed the power button "This is breaking news I'm drake Hatfield, monsters have taken over the city we also have reports on humans who seem to by stitched back together attacking. Please remain in your homes the city is under martial law swat teams have been dispatch to handle the monsters" the titans looked in horror. "There in the building we got go" the camera fell on its side soon to turn off. "Titans go" Everyone ran down to the garage" not knowing what was going on in the city

The city

Usra and impales were everywhere killing people. Smoke filled the air blocking out the sun. Two swat team vans arrive on the scene. About two dozen swat team members came out wearing gas masks. Their weapons of choice where M-16, sawed off shotguns "ok men one rules seek and destroy any monster in this city" the captain said just then impales came from the right "open fire" the impalers change the swat team. Many impalers were dropping. An impaler got close cut off a man head. His body fell limp with blood glusing out a pint of blood. The captain saw a near by building "get in that building now" they made a dash for the shooting, running at the same time. An usra came from the left hitting two men to the side. "God help us" the usra stabbed him in the heart. The other man pulled out his revolver then shot the monster in the temple. "Look out behind you" before he could run a mob of abominations push him down, then bite off his flesh. The reaming team kick open the door, the captain pointed to two men "you two give them some cover fire" they aimed then opened fire. One man had been taken down by the Abominations tearing off his flesh, "John helps me please" john stopped at the steps "john come on get inside" "I'm not leaving him go on without me" He shot his four shots into the crowd of Abominations. After john left to fight they ran inside closing the door behind them. The captain blocked the door with a desk also some file cabinets "shit it only a mater of time before they get in" the captain looked around for a way out then he saw the elevator "Kurt, Alex see if the elevator working" They both walked toward the elevator "sir I think the monsters have moved to the other side I can't hear a thing" he put his ear against the wall suddenly an ursa hands came though the wall. The demon claw went into him forcing him cough up blood. The demon pulled to the other side. Impalers came inside "open the door now" Kurt pushed the button. Alex was standing next to the door; he was pulled into the mob of abominations. Eating him alive Alex opened fired at the crowd backing away into an impaler getting stabbed though the face. "Never give up men" captain was out of ammo, He pulled out his grenade and held it above his head "see you all in hell" he pulled the pin

An hour later

The titans arrive they saw total destruction. Bodies lay dead, ashes where carried by the wind. Fires burn the cars crashed blood ran freely. "Welcome to the Apocalypse" Dante said unsheathing his sword. "where do we go from here Dante" Robin asked "there must be some one controlling the demons like it said in the legend" he said "wait hold on this someone behind this" beastboy said "yes the legend tells that someone has control over demons" Raven said "so what you're saying is that not only do we have to fight demons but we have to kill some asshole" wonder girl said "correct once we kill him the demon will go away" Dante said "lets get moving, remember we only have one day to do this" with his left hand he pulled out his Smith and western "robin, raven your up front with me. Starfire you're next to robin. Wonder girl your on the rear next to raven. Beastboy and superboy in the middle" they all got into formation. They began walking north "Robin you scared?" starfire said with her eyes glowing green "as long as you are with me I'm never scared" Robin said giving her a kiss on her forehead. The titans where nearing the center of Downtown. Superboy looked to the side to see a fast moving shadow "what the hell was that" superboy said "I saw it to" beastboy said everyone looked around their was total silent. "Their here" Dante said raising his weapons the team got in their battle stance "what do we do?" starfire said "get to that intersection, follow my lead" he walk slowly. Then he fire three shots "Wake up damnint" "that's his plan he is nuts" superboy said while running once they got to the intersection. Impalers, Usra and abominations rush toward the titans. Robin drew out his double bladed staff. Starfire began hitting the attacks with star bolts. Wonder girl bashed an usra head in. She turned to the right punching an impaler. Superboy picked up a car threw at his attackers. Dante wings came out of his back "wall of holy flames" he swung his sword to the right. A wall of white fire appeared burning demons. "Raven now" he flew ten feet into the air making way for ravens black fire. Beastboy in his bull form was goring any demon. Robin ran towards an usra, it tried to swipe Robin in the solar plexus. In a Quick move robin jumped in the air then stabbed the Usra in the throat. The monster went down fast still holding on to his staff. Robin kicked a singleabomination. When he landed, abomination ran to him "how many of this asshole is there". Superboy punches away an impaler. He grabs one of the Syringes "now is a good time to use these" he threw it at an Impaler. When it hit the impaler burned to ashes. "That kicked ass" superboy said he threw two more until An Usra came for behind hitting superboy. Superboy was knocked into a car which blew up. "Oh Hera Superboy!" Wonder girl ran to his aide Robin and Starfire join her. Beastboy turned into a mammoth plowing his way to his friend. When they reached him he was unconius "get him to the drug store I'll handle them" Robin pulled a boomerang he threw it to a gas station before running away. Little did the demons knew it was wired to explode the timer hit zero blowing some demon away Unaware that superboy was in the explosion Raven kept on fighting, until an Impaler Stabbed her in the arm she fell to the ground. "Azarth" she was cut off when the impaler hit her in the face. She was out cold; a group of abominations surrounded her before they could feast on Raven. Dante decapitate one of them. He pulled out of three of his syringes. He quickly threw at them. Dante grabbed Raven and flew into the air "Shit she's Bleeding badly got to Patch it up fast" he franticly looked for a place to land. He saw a building with a cross "holy ground" he flew down to the entrance. He heard Demons coming still holding raven he kicked the door opened. He ran inside closing the door behind him. He put her down on a table in front of a cross. Dante removed her blue cloak to see the blood. "Shit!" he placed his hand down on the wound to stop the bleeding. He heard a pump sound he felt cold steel on the back of his head. He looked with the corner of his eye to see a man looking to be in his late 20's. He had blonde spiked with green eye, He was wearing a swat uniform. Dante noticed a name tag that read john "why are you here" he said holding his shotgun tight. "I don't want no trouble I'm just trying to help her" John looked over his shoulder to see Raven. "That's Raven of the Titans Right?" Dante nodded still looking forward. John put his Shotgun down "His fine he's with the titans come on out" a door opened up from the Basement. A group of three males, four females and six children "James get over here" a man in his 40's walked out of the crowd "what is the problem John?" he said "she is bleeding bad can you help her out?" John said "let me take a look" James put his glasses on to see the wound "will she be ok" Dante said "she'll be fine as long as I stitch her up I'll just need time" He said "help me get her to the Room over there" Dante picked Raven up then walked to the room Inside the room no windows at all. The only things in the room were a table and some boxes. James came in with the First Aid Kit "place her down on that table" Dante walked toward the table placing her down. He stoke her Purple hair "you're going to have to leave the room now" Dante walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Dante sat down pews. He reaches into his coat pocket to get a cigarette. He reach in again to get his lighter. When he got his lighter it was crushed "of all the luck" he threw it away. A small flame lit next to him. Dante looked over to see John "give you a light if you give me a drag" Dante give him a drag. Dante lit his Cigarette as did John "so how did you get here?" John said taking a puff "it all started when"

Meanwhile in a high rise Building

Vincent was looking upon the Chaos he caused. "Only three in the afternoon but it seems like midnight" he chucked "lets see how the titan are doing" he raised his staff he twirled it once then touch the red orb. He saw an image of raven lying on a table having her wound stitch up. He looked into the next room to see a group of people. "Noting going on here" he was about let go when he gasped hard. He took a look of Dante "it can't be I kill him so his still alive more the fun" he thought, Vincent looked at his face expression to see a look of worried and strife "oh I get it he's in love with raven of Azrath. It's just like with his parent's now his going to wish I had killed him" he looked back at the man helping raven. He started to chant something in Latin "take control"

Back at the church

"With that we are done" James said sewing the wound up. Suddenly a red light enter his mind "Aghh" he put his hand on his head. He began shaking rapidly, soon he stopped his eye's glowed red the door opened "James is everything alright?" a man stood at the door way. James picked up his Knife "never better" he threw the knife at the man's face.

"What the hell was that?" Dante unsheathing his sword "let find out" John picked his shotgun up. They walked over to the body. James busted out of the room holding raven up. He had Blade near her heart, john pointed the shotgun at James "you son of a bicth, why did you kill him" Dante pushed John aside "be careful he's been Taking control of" He said "Dante we meet again" James said "it sound like two people are speaking at once" John said still pointing his shotgun "what do you mean met again?" Dante said in a confused tone "you don't remember me do you? Well I can take care of that, if you ever want to see her alive again. You can find her at the highest building come alone. Good day now" a demon with wings came though the roof it grabbed raven then flew out of there. John fired but the demon moved to fast instead hit James "No raven" Dante fell to the ground he felt a surge of anger his eye's turned pitch black the back to normal. He got back up then walked to the door. "I'm Going to get her" Dante said. He was about open the door but he looked to the right to see a little girl "Are you going to stop the monsters now?" She said as Dante opened the door "I'm the Monster" Dante walked outside there were no demons in sight. His black wings grew out of his back. He saw the building "Raven I'm coming" he flew into the air with the thought of vengeances on his mind.

What's lies?

Full moon and thoughts collide

We look for answers in those catatonics, dying blood-shot eyes

We ask if vermin are the ones that already learned

Those aren't tears,

They're just bad bad blood

Just bad bad blood!

What lies?

No big surprise.

We get our clues from the ones who thought up they will conquer us

Are we too fucked to say the end is here too much?

We're in denial with bad blood

Do you remember the strain?

Do you remember the pain?

Do you remember who caused all the blame?)

Bad Blood!

Do you remember me?

Do you remember us?

Do you surrender your dreams or your trust? )

Bad Blood!

What lies?

He's finally come alive

Out of these mediocre plentiful things all the time

A steady stream of madness

Conscious to a flood

The clock is ticking for Bad Blood

Bad Blood Ministry

Hope you like it read and review

I've have every promise broken their anger in my heart


End file.
